


Chosen Must Rise

by Skylar0Grace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-08
Updated: 2010-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is risen... chosen must rise, or humanity will fall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen Must Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Tany's winning TV Promo Poster, ‘Chosen Must Rise’. Congratulations Tany!!!

* * *

_Great Wakering, UK_

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel the wind brushing past her and the earth calling her name softly, over and over. Laura Mercer let a soft smile grace her lips. And just as suddenly as it began, it stopped. The birds stopped talking to each other and the wind stopped blowing.

The earth stopped calling.

Laura frowned as she opened her eyes and looked around. Instead of seeing the green lawns surrounding her, perfectly cut, and the old, brick buildings overlooking them, she saw red. Not just any red, blood red. She began to panic thinking something was wrong with her vision before a loud ear-piercing scream broke out. She covered her ears with her hands but the scream seemed to intensify. She closed her eyes again as the noise became unbearable and just when she thought she couldn’t take anymore, the screaming ceased.

Laura opened her eyes and saw the lush, green lawns around her. The slowly lowered her hands and noticed that she couldn’t hear anything but the birds chirping again. She took a few deep breaths and steadied herself before standing on her feet and making sure the ground wasn’t actually moving.

Then she ran.

* * *

_Huelva, Spain_

Roman Guerrero flipped through the latest report on his desk. Financial requests. Figured. He hated to be the one to say ‘no’ to every request but they didn’t have the funds for him to say ‘yes’ to every request either. He signed off on it before placing it face down on the pile on his right and turning his attention to the next one. His eyes had just finished reading the first line when he noticed the glass of water on his desk shaking.

He turned around to look outside the big, clear windows in his office and noticed almost a sea of birds in the sky, desperate to escape the city. The ground beneath him began to shake and he watched in horror as the building opposite his cracked. The tiny crack grew as it climbed up the building and each of the windows shattered as the crack swept past them.

The building was deathly still for only a moment before it disappeared and there was a column of dust left. As Roman turned back to his desk he realised he'd just watched the building collapse in just under ten seconds. He placed a hand under his desk and a small panel popped out. He took the small silver key out and opened his bottom drawer.

He quickly dialled a number on the phone that had been inside. As he turned back to the window, the aftermath of the devastation was rolled out before him and sirens screamed across the city as survivors scrambled from the remains of the once glorious office building.

The call was answered.

* * *

_Coffs Harbour, Australia_

Candace Malick looked out across the ocean and grinned. Even in winter, the water was absolutely beautiful. She watched as the lone surfer in the water caught the wave back to the shore and paddled back out again. He watched the horizon as he sat on the surfboard, legs dangling in the water, and she frowned when he suddenly pulled both legs out and looked at the water.

A fine mist began to rise from the water and she noticed that the surf had stilled. A bubble began to form as she stood and walked to the water's edge. As she looked closer at it, it popped and caused her to pull back. Several bubbles began to form. Her eyes lifted to the surfer and she noticed him trying to hold on to his board as the water boiled beneath him.

As the boiling reached its crescendo, Candace heard a muffled cry. The surfer was gone and his board floated listlessly back to the shore on the now normal surf. She placed her toe in the water and shivered at the cold temperature before the board bumped into her feet.

She pulled out her phone.

* * *

_Ilchester, Maryland_

Light poured upward from the blood seal on the ground. Horror filled him and Dean blindly reached out and grabbed Sam's shirt.

“Sammy, let's go.”

He tried to pull Sam away but Sam held fast, his eyes fixated on the spot. “Dean. He's coming.”

Dean looked back in horror as the light grew brighter and brighter and he grabbed Sam and pulled him hard.

“Come on!”

They both turned and ran for the doors of the chapel but the double wooden doors closed before they could reach them. They tried to push open the doors but they remained steadfast, as though held by some invisible force. The door began to slowly splinter as the light grew brighter and as a deep growl sounded from behind them, Dean and Sam turned. The light became unbearably bright and a loud piercing noise filled the room. With both hands covering their ears, Dean and Sam closed their eyes against the bright light and dropped to their knees.

There was a small flash and then they were gone.

* * *

_Cleveland, Ohio_

Dean noticed the absence of the smell of sulphur and copper first. The concrete no longer felt cold underneath him. The ringing in his ears died away as the sounds of voices filled the air and Dean opened his eyes to see them surrounded by a group of people, some of which held weapons. Dean looked across at an equally confused Sam before looking up at the blonde woman who seemed to be in charge.

“Alright, Elsie, get those spells back up. I want this place locked tighter than a fortress. No one goes out, no one comes in unless I say so, okay?” A brunette with a large flower in her hair nodded before scampering off with a group of women. “Will, I need you to hide them. We've got maybe minutes before either side knows they're gone and I don't want them to be able to find them.”

“Buffy, you know it's gonna take me a little longer to hide them from the angels.”

“We don't have a little longer. Take whoever you need and make it happen.”

The redhead nodded before she motioned to a few other women and Dean and Sam stood as the blonde approached.

“Dean and Sam Winchester. We don't have time to do all the introductions but you're safe here.”

Sam frowned as he looked around the room. “Where is here?”

“Cleveland.” She pointed to an older man in tweed behind her. “You need to go with Giles and give him all the info you have. He'll answer any questions you have.”

“No,” Dean said as he stepped forward. “I've been pushed around like a damn pawn for too long! You let me know what's going on right now!”

The background chatter died instantly and several people froze, everyone of them looking toward Buffy. Buffy stepped forward and grabbed Dean by the front of the shirt.

“You wanna know what's going on? You and your brother just began the end of the world. That's what's going on. With the angels and demons trying to decide whose is bigger, it falls on us to clean up the mess you've made. Now you've got two choices: you either work with us and save humanity or we send you back outside and let you fend for yourselves. Your choice!”

She let go of his shirt, pushing him back roughly and turned to Sam. “You need to get cleaned immediately.”

“What?”

“The demon blood. You're gonna set off all sorts of signals if you don't and we don't wanna take the risk that they'll use it to find you.”

The brunette with the flower entered the room again and approached Buffy. “They're all up. We put up an extra one just for the grounds but everything looks good so far.” Buffy nodded. “And Willow asked me to tell you that the spell is gonna be painful; do you still want her to do it?”

Buffy nodded. “Do what you have to to protect them. We don't want anyone to find them.”

The woman nodded and ran off again. Buffy turned back to Sam and Dean.

“Get ready.”

As the last syllable left her lips, Buffy, Sam and Dean dropped to their knees in pain. There was a small flash of light before Giles stepped forward to help Buffy stand. Sam and Dean climbed unsteadily to their feet.

“What was that?”

Buffy looked toward Dean. “She had to use my blood to protect you guys, carve a mark into you that will hide you from both the angels and the demons. You can thank her later.”

Buffy nodded to Giles and he shuffled them out of the room. Dean could hear her setting up battle plans with the remaining women in the room and he addressed Giles as they walked down an empty corridor to what appeared to be a conference room.

“Who is she?”

Giles watched the two men as they entered and closed the door behind them. “That's Buffy, she's the head Slayer.”

He ignored the looks of surprise on their faces as he led them to a large round table in the centre of the room. It was covered in maps with several locations marked and a few books were opened with passages flagged. Sam picked up an old leather-bound book and began reading the marked page while Dean picked up the map nearest him. His eyes took in the marked locations before he turned to Giles questioningly.

“You've been following us?”

Giles nodded. “For some time now.”

He offered no further information and Dean gaped. “Why?”

Sam held up the book in his hand and Giles nodded. “It's a prophecy.”

“When the battle between good and evil peaks, two brothers will stand on opposite sides and Lucifer will be risen. In that time, the Chosen must rise or humanity will fall.” Sam looked up soberly but Dean refused to meet his eyes.

“And from that you determined it was us?”

Giles shook his head. “Not entirely. There were others and we had to find a man returned from Hell – not an easy task, I have to say.”

Dean gave a short sigh. “And Lucifer has risen.”

Giles nodded. “Indeed. We've had reports from all around the world about unusual occurrences and it seems that the war has indeed begun.” Giles looked to the two men seriously. “Buffy is getting the Slayers prepared now. There is a whole world of people out there that we have to protect and an enemy that we've never seen the likes of before. You will have to decide now where you stand. This isn't one of your usual jobs – this is the biggest thing you will ever do. What will you choose?”

* * *

“We can't do this without them, B.”

Buffy sighed as she looked down the quiet corridor. “I know.”

“You know the prophecy as well as me. If they don't fight, we all go down.”

“Faith! I know!”

Faith sucked in a deep breath and followed Buffy's gaze. “What do ya think they'll do?”

Buffy turned around and looked at all of the girls gathering weapons in the room behind her. They would fight to the death. It was their destiny, it was their duty. And in the end it would get them killed. Buffy looked back at Faith before glancing down the empty hallway.

“The right thing, I hope.”


End file.
